A number of medications, health products, beauty products, etc. are applied topically to the body of a recipient—either the skin or to some externally accessible organ such as the eye, the mouth, the vagina, the anus, etc. A variety of specialized applicator devices and methods of application are available and utilized for topical application to various parts of the body. Beyond devices, many such products are applied by the hand of the recipient or by the hand of a third party (e.g., healthcare professional) to the recipient.
Described herein are improved devices, kits, systems and methods for packaging and delivery of such products.